Schneesturm
by sympathex
Summary: Severus Snape erkennt die wahre Tragweite dessen, was er getan hat - Sieger des Wettbewerbs zum Thema "Snapes Verrat" im fantasycity-Forum! bitte RR


Schneesturm  
  
Der Fahrer des kleinen, roten Peugeot trat voll auf die Bremse, schlitterte einige Meter auf der verschneiten Straße und kam schließlich zum Stehen. Verdammt, warum konnten diese Fußgänger denn keinen Moment aufpassen? Beinahe hätte er den jungen Mann überfahren, der ohne nach links oder rechts zu sehen einfach auf die Straße gerannt war. 'Noch einer von diesen Junkies'. Er kannte die Sorte: Lange, gefärbte Haare, Klamotten, die aussahen, als ob sie noch nie eine Waschmaschine von innen gesehen hatten und komplett abwesender Gesichtsausdruck. Wahrscheinlich war der Kerl gerade vollkommen zugedröhnt gewesen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er langsam weiterfuhr. Sicher, die Zeiten hatten sich geändert, aber das lag wohl auch zum großen Teil daran, dass die Polizei nichts unternahm. Typen wie der, der ihm beinahe vor den Wagen gelaufen wäre, gehörten runter von der Straße - am besten in eins von diesen neumodischen Erziehungsheimen, die er in einer Fernsehsendung gesehen hatte.  
  
Hätte er auch nur die leiseste Ahnung von den Gedanken des Peugeotfahrers gehabt, Severus Snape hätte wohl nur müde darüber lächeln können. Die Muggel interessierten ihn wenig, ihre Welt war ihm ebenso fremd wie Fernsehsendungen und Erziehungsheime. Während er mit gesenktem Kopf und hochgeschlagenem Kragen gegen den eisigen Wind und die wirbelnden Flocken ankämpfte, fragte er sich, warum er überhaupt hierher gekommen war. Er hasste diesen Teil Londons mit seinen riesigen Wohnblöcken, den Autos, dem Schmutz und nicht zuletzt den Muggeln, die bei solchem Wetter glücklicherweise nur vereinzelt auf der Straße zu sehen waren.  
  
Eigentlich hatte er gar nicht vorgehabt, Benjamin Averys Einladung anzunehmen, doch Dumbledore hatte ihn schließlich überreden können. indem er ihm erklärt hatte, wie wichtig es sei, die alten Gewohnheiten beizubehalten, sich nur ja nichts anmerken zu lassen. So hatte er am Ende zugesagt, wenn auch mit gemischten Gefühlen. Im Grunde hatten sie sich immer recht nahe gestanden, auf jeden Fall war Avery der einzige seiner ehemaligen Mitschüler, den er, wenn auch nur unter Vorbehalt, als Freund bezeichnet hätte. Früher hatten sie sich recht oft getroffen, in der letzten Zeit jedoch war Severus mehr und mehr auf Distanz gegangen - einen Umstand, den es nun zu überspielen galt. Niemand durfte auch nur den leisesten Verdacht schöpfen, was seine wahren Loyalitäten anging.  
  
Mit dem Vorsatz, möglichst unbefangen und wie immer zu erscheinen, klingelte er an der unscheinbaren Haustür des mehrstöckigen Mietshauses, das ansonsten ausschließlich von Muggeln bewohnt war. Aus diesem Grund bevorzugte Avery es auch, wenn man die Wohnung auf herkömmliche Art und Weise betrat: Nach seiner Aussage hatten die Wände hier Ohren, was das Apparieren ausgesprochen schwierig machte, von einem Anschluss an das Flohnetzwerks, welcher die Installation eines Kamins erforderlich gemacht hätte, ganz zu schweigen.  
  
Severus war dankbar, als der Türöffner endlich betätigt wurde und er die eisige Kälte des Schneesturms endlich hinter sich lassen konnte. Drinnen klopfte er sich den Schnee von Mantel und Schuhen, fuhr sich einmal kurz durchs Haar und stieg die Treppen hinauf bis in den fünften Stock, wo Avery ihn bereits erwartete. 'Er sieht schlecht aus' war sein erster Gedanke, als er ihn so vor der Tür stehen sah, mit Jeans und einem viel zu großen Sweatshirt bekleidet, das ihn noch kleiner wirken ließ, als er ohnehin schon war. Die eingefallenen Wangen und dunklen Augenränder erinnerten Severus auf unangenehme Art und Weise an sein eigenes Spiegelbild und so bemühte er sich, nur nicht zu genau hinzusehen und sich ganz auf darauf zu konzentrieren, so zu wirken, wie immer. Es versetzte ihm einen kleinen Stich ins Herz, dass Avery sich tatsächlich über das Wiedersehen außerhalb der Förmlichkeit der Todesserversammlungen zu freuen schien, doch er verdrängte dieses Gefühl der Beklommenheit schnell wieder. Für solche Sentimentalitäten hatte es noch nie einen Platz in seinem Leben gegeben, erst recht nicht in seiner gegenwärtigen Position als Spion für Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Er folgte seinem Freund in die triste, freudlose Wohnung mit den alten Möbeln, legte seinen Mantel ab und ließ sich im Wohnzimmer in einen der mit Stockflecken übersäten Sessel fallen. Avery nahm ihm gegenüber Platz und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"So", sagte er. "So", wiederholte Severus, der keine Ahnung hatte, was er nun sagen sollte. Für eine Weile sprach keiner der beiden ein Wort, dann brach Avery das Schweigen. "Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist. Weißt du, du bist der einzige, mit dem ich darüber reden kann." "Reden?" Da fiel ihm plötzlich ein, wovon Avery sprach. Evan Rosier, ein gemeinsamer Freund und Schulkamerad, war vor etwas mehr als einer Woche von Auroren getötet worden. Glaubte man den Ausführungen des Dunklen Lords, dann hatten er gekämpft bis zuletzt und einem der Auroren sogar das halbe Gesicht weggesprengt. Geholfen hatte es ihm nicht. Die Ministeriumszauberer waren einfach in der Überzahl gewesen, Rosier hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance gehabt. Er war nicht einmal zwanzig Jahre alt geworden.  
  
Als hätte er seine Gedanken erraten, sagte Avery plötzlich : "Was glaubst du, wie lange es noch so weitergehen wird? Ich meine, bis sie uns erwischen." Severus schwieg. Wenn man seine gegenwärtige Situation bedachte, dann wohl eher heute als morgen. Als er Dumbledore angeboten hatte, für ihn spionieren zu gehen, hatte er in gewisser Weise sein Todesurteil unterzeichnet, darüber war er sich natürlich völlig im Klaren. Vielleicht war es eine Art Selbstmord auf Raten, vielleicht aber auch eine selbst auferlegte Strafe für das, was er getan hatte. Er war ein Mörder und Verbrecher, das hatte auch Dumbledore nicht leugnen können, trotzdem hatte er ihm eine zweite Chance gegeben und dieser wollte er sich nun in jedem Fall würdig erweisen, selbst wenn es ihn das Leben kosten sollte.  
  
"Du hast auch Angst, nicht wahr?" "Nein", sagte Severus wahrheitsgemäß. "Nicht vor dem Tod." "Du hast noch nie Angst gehabt. Schon damals, als wir noch zusammen in Hogwarts waren, ist mir das aufgefallen." Averys Stimme klang bitter. "Und weißt du was? Ich habe mir immer gewünscht, ich könnte wenigstens ein bisschen so sein, wie du." "Mach dich doch nicht lächerlich!" Severus zwang sich zu einem sarkastischen Grinsen, doch tief in seinem Inneren legte sich eine eisige Klammer um sein Herz, die ihm fast die Luft zum Atmen nahm. "Du warst immer so stark, so unnahbar, du hattest vor nichts und niemandem Angst, selbst gegen Potter und seine Leute bist du angekommen, obwohl du doch ... obwohl, ich meine ..." Er schien mit einem Mal verlegen. "Sag es ruhig. Obwohl ich der hässliche, kleine Severus war, der die ganze Schule gegen sich hatte." "So habe ich es nicht gemeint." "Aber es stimmt. So war es ja ... und ich wollte es so. Ich glaubte damals,..." Er sprach sehr langsam, so, als würde er jedes Wort zuerst sorgfältig abwägen. "...dass ich niemanden brauchen würde, dass ich es alleine schaffen würde. Niemand wollte mir eine Chance geben und so habe ich auch nie darum gebeten. Erst als ich ... erst ihr habt in mir den Wunsch aufkeimen lassen, irgendwo dazuzugehören." "Aber ..."  
  
Severus hob die Hand und gebot seinem Gegenüber zu schweigen. "Lass mich weitersprechen. Glaub nur nicht, ich würde mir Illusionen darüber machen, warum sich Leute wie Bella und Dolphus plötzlich für mich interessiert haben. Ich mag ein Außenseiter gewesen sein, wenn es um die Dunklen Künste ging, war ich euch jedoch schon damals weit überlegen und der Dunkle Lord war auf dem Vormarsch. Ihr habt von mir profitiert, so, wie ich von euch profitiert habe. Wir sind zusammen den gleichen Weg gegangen, haben Seite an Seite das Dunkle Mal empfangen und für den Dunklen Lord gekämpft - aber haben wir uns auch wirklich jemals kennen gelernt ?" Er hob den Kopf und sah seinem Gegenüber direkt in die Augen. "Vertraust du mir, Benjamin?" Avery versuchte Severus' stechendem Blick standzuhalten, scheiterte aber kläglich und war gezwungen, sich abzuwenden. "Natürlich vertraue ich dir. Was immer du sagst, Sev, du bist mein Freund und ich sehe nicht einen Grund, aus dem du mich oder auch nur einen von uns verraten solltest. Du hast es selbst gesagt: Zusammen sind wir diesen Weg gegangen - zusammen werden wir ihn beenden ..."  
  
Mit einem Mal spürte Severus Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Wen hatte er eigentlich an jenem schicksalhaften Abend verraten, als er zu Dumbledore gegangen war? Den Dunklen Lord? Die Todesser? Plötzlich überkam ihn die schreckliche Gewissheit, dass nichts von alledem zutraf. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit über selbst belogen, hatte sich eingeredet, er hätte das einzig Richtige getan. Nun aber verstand er, dass er weder den Dunklen Lord noch die schwarze Magie verraten hatte - stattdessen hatte er sich selbst, seine Identität, seine Freunde verraten. Menschen wie Benjamin Avery, die ihre eigenen Träume, ihre Ängste, ihre Sehnsüchte hatten ... Kurzzeitig hatte er geglaubt, sein Gewissen beruhigt zu haben, nun aber musste er einsehen, dass er nichts anderes getan hatte, als seiner Seele einen weiteren, schwarzen Fleck hinzuzufügen. Hier ging es nicht um Gut oder Böse, um Schwarz oder Weiß, es ging um etwas, das um so vieles größer war als all diese abstrakten Begriffe und von dem er nicht einmal wusste, wie er es bezeichnen sollte. Eines allerdings wusste er: Was auch immer es war, er hatte es verraten und dieses Wissen bereitete ihm unsagbare Qualen.  
  
"Sev, ist alles okay mit dir?" "Was?" "Du wirkst so abwesend." "Das ist nur, weil ... ich fühl mich im Moment einfach nicht so besonders. Wahrscheinlich hab ich mir bei der Eiseskälte draußen eine Erkältung eingefangen." "Wenn das so ist, kannst du eine Tasse Tee wahrscheinlich gut vertragen - und keine Widerrede, ich bin gleich zurück!" Severus sah seinem Freund hinterher, wie er aus dem Wohnzimmer ging und in der Küche verschwand. Als er sich sicher war, allein zu sein, vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Händen und begann lautlos zu weinen.  
  
Es war schon spät, als er schließlich nach Hause ging. Inzwischen hatte der Schneesturm nachgelassen und die kleinen, weißen Flocken fielen sanft auf die zugeschneite Straße. Severus blieb für einen Augenblick stehen und betrachtete ihr Treiben im künstlichen Licht einer Straßenlaterne. Jede Flocke war auf ihre Weise einzigartig. Keine zwei hatten die gleiche Form oder wirbelten in der gleichen Bahn, ehe sie hinunter auf die Erde segelten. Trotzdem, dachte er, machte es letztlich keinen Unterschied, welchen Weg sie nahmen. Früher oder später würden sie sich alle in der dichten, weißen Schneedecke verlieren, die Straßen, Dächer, Vorgärten und geparkte Autos zudeckte. Er zog seinen dünnen Mantel noch enger um seine schmalen Schultern und ging weiter, vorbei an den weihnachtlich dekorierten Geschäften mit ihren überladenen Schaufenstern und den Plastikweihnachtsbäumen, an denen kleine, in Glanzpapier eingewickelte Geschenke baumelten. Schneeflocken fielen auf seine dunkle Gestalt, kleine weiße Punkte, die mit dem Schwarz seines Mantels und seiner Haare verschmolzen, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren. 


End file.
